Positivity
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: A LilyJackson songfic set to Ashley Tisdale's song with the same name! Lily is fed up with having to flirt with Jackson, and it result in nothing, so she takes manners into her own hands, hoping for Positivity


Positively

Lily/Jackson

By: HeSaidxSheSaid

Song By: The one and only Ashley Michelle Tisdale

**_Random Note: If you haven't gotten Ash's CD, Headstrong yet, it is totally awesome! I got mine tonight and I can't stop listening to it!!! The Best tracks are He Said, She Said, Not Like That, Positively (duh), and a few others…..It all rocks!!! That's my random note fore today!_**

_**From where I stand I see  
A world of possibilities  
So don't be going negative on me baby **_

It was a warm, sunny day in Malibu, and the beach was packed with people. Lily Truscott skated over to Rico's Surf Shop, hoping to be waited on by her best friend's older brother Jackson. Lily had always had a bit of a "thing" for Jackson ever since she first met him, but never really had the nerve to say anything, because, just because she Hannah Montana's best friend, doesn't mean she's also "Got Nerve". She also never admitted there was never a chance, because Lily believed in possibililities. She stopped her skateboard in front of the stand and plopped down on a bar stool. Jackson whipped around and glanced over at her. Lily smiled a smile that hoped would make her look "pretty-but-not-like-I-have-Something-Shoved-Up-My-Butt." He gave her a strange look and turned to another customer. "Man." Lily hissed to herself. Jackson finally turned back to her, "Okay, you've came her everyday for the last week, what is up with you?" "Nothing, Rico's in on my way home, matter of fact, it's the only food stop on the way to my house." She said, resting her head on her fist. "Excuse me Miss Truscott, there is a McDonald's down the road about a mile and a half that way." He replied, pointing in the direction which Lily definitely knew, there was in fact, a McDonald's, not one of those rinky dink ones that you could miss, but a huge one, play house thing in front and all. "Crap." Lily muttered. "That's sad, you don't even know what's down in the direction of your own house." He laughed. "Fine, I'll know soon, because, I'm leaving." She said, tossing her black and pink quilted cotton bag over her shoulders, smirking, and putting one foot on the board, waiting patiently for Jackson to beg for her not to leave. It didn't work. "Fine! Be that way! Run off all pouty!" he called at her. "Fine, I will!" she said, plastering a fake pout on her face, and skating off.

_**Love is hard  
But that's alright  
Give it time  
It's worth the ride  
You know  
It's all in the way yo (you?) **_

"He is such a….a.." Lily scowled angrily, unable to form words. She skated past the McDonald's, looking at her reflection in the play area window. "Darn that place to Heck!" She hissed under her breath. She soon got home and put her skateboard on the little rack in her room. She flopped on her bed, still pissed at Jackson. "BOYS ARE SO STUPID!" Lily yelled. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. She got up and went to the top of the stairs. She saw someone through the glass window's that she definitely didn't want to see, Jackson. She went and opened the door.**__**

Chorus:  
You're lookin' at me  
I'm lookin' at you  
What more do you want  
Show me some positivity 

She glanced at him as he returned the glance. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Do you mean to ask me to come in." he stated. "Fine." Lily replied, holding her hand out sarcastically as he walked inside.

_**It's all that I got  
It's leading me on  
Can't leave it alone  
Show me some positivity  
You're makin it harder  
Than it has to be   
So won't u please show me  
Some positivity **_

"Lily," he began, causing Lily to get out of her daze out the door. "Yeah," she replied. "I came to apologize." He said. She gave him an odd look, very similar to the one he gave her about an hour ago. "Seriously." He replied. "Wow." Was all Lily could say, "Thanks, Jackson." She went over and sat beside her. The awkwardly looked at each other. She started rocking back and forth, which for Lily, was a totally bad habit she had when she was nervous.

_**Wish I could get into your mind  
So I could see if I'm inside  
'Cause I know that you're right here in mine, oh baby **_

Lily glanced over at him. "I wonder if he ever thinks about me, or does he know if I think about him, like, all the time, even when he's not looking…." "What?" Jackson said, with a befuddled look on his face. "Did I just say that out loud?" Lily said, checking back over her thoughts. "You said something about 'he's not looking', and that's all I caught." He replied. "Oh okay." Lily took a deep breath, as Jackson got up to leave. "Lily, I have to go, work, and stuff." He said, pointing to the blue 'Rabbit' in the driveway. Lily stood up and followed him. "What the heck, life is short, Carpe Diem, all that mess." She thought as she did something that she never thought she would do.

_**  
The glass is half full not empty  
Why do you think U won't get none  
You know it's all in the way yo (you?)**_

Bridge:  
Don't bring me down  
Bring me down witcha baby, no  
I'm on a high up here  
And I don't want to let go  
So I'm gonna tell you one more time

She pulled Jackson by the wrist into a deep kiss. To her surprise, Jackson began to kiss back. As Lily released him, he looked at her, as she looked back at him. "See you later Jackson." She smiled. "Definatley, without a doubt, positively." Jackson replied as Lily shut the door and smiled, resting her back against the door happily, and at a loss of words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a short bit of L/J fluff I wrote, being bored, I'm going to write more songfic's to Ashley's awesome CD!

I'm taking a poll, which should I write a songfic to this weekend?:

Be Good To Me

Goin' Crazy

Unlove You

Vote in your review!!!! Thanks! Hope you liked my new one-shot!


End file.
